clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Callery-Aiken
Toddlerhood Nothing is known about Erika's time as a toddler. Childhood Fun Erika is first seen in Dream House episode 43, although she is not actually included into the series until years later when she is introduced to the series, In the Suburbs. Erika met Connor at school and they quickly became friends. Erika often came to hang out with Connor at his house. She also aged up into a teen a day after him. Teen Days Erika and Connors friendship grew. There was romantic tension even though Connor pursued other sims and even had twin daughters. In the meantime, Erika started to become good friends with Abel Villareal. Adulthood Connor and Erika went on their first date and had their first kiss, even though Connor still had other girlfriends and didn't actually start officially dating until they were both adults. Connor broke up with all his girlfriends to be with Erika and knew she was the only one he wanted to be with. Eventually Erika began to date Connor after he started to settle down and their relationship turned very serious. Connor invited Erika round again, giving her a chance to get to know the family better and it appeared that Erika was getting along well with Connor's parents, especially Salma. Connor wanted to spend more time with Erika and properly introduced her to his daughters Amelia and Blanca and they all got on well together. Deciding to move on with his life, Connor took Erika away for a romantic evening to Granite Falls. They had their first whoohoo together and Connor proposed to Erika. Erika said yes happily before having to return home after their vacation ended.Erika apprently married Connor sometime between episode 26 of In the Suburbs and the final episode of Teen Runaway as revealed at their engagement party. Connor then moved into Erika's house in Bridlinton Bay. Trivia *Erkia was a child in episode 43 of Dream House, walking by, but wasn't actually part of the series until years later, when she became part of the In the Suburbs series. *Even though Erika aged up into a teen after Connor, she became a young adult before him. *Clare has described Erika as a "mini Salma". *Erika had been the only girlfriend to Connor where he was taken things really show and actually been on dates with. *Even though Erika doesn't actually live with Connor and his family in the suburbs series, she is still considered one of the main characters within that series. *She is an instrumental wander at Limelight, referring to her career as most likely a musician. *Erika and her family had a roommate called Roger Burnett, who is the father of Fatima's twin son's. *Clare planed Erika to be with Connor since they were children. She also thought they would be together since they were teens, but they didn't actually start dating until they were both young adults. *Clare has also said that Erika and Connor's relationship as a "mini Jalma". References Category:Characters Category:Third Generation